Conventional calibration systems, such as a geolocation calibration system, utilize reference sources that are fixed in schedule and purpose, and which are tailored only for a particular system platform. As such, one reference source can not readily be used for more than one system platform. For each geolocation system platform for example, a unique and dedicated geolocation reference unit has to be designed for the specific hardware, configuration, and deployment differences of a particular system. These differences can result from different hardware implementations, and as a result of replaced components, cabling, and environmental effects such as temperature, altitude, and the like.
The differences in the system platforms require a different approach to each application, as well as the time and effort to create a unique solution for each application. In addition, each system platform requires personnel with particular expertise to deploy a solution for use, and sometimes to remote locations. Typically hands-on setup and manual operation is required. Current solutions for calibration systems, such as a geolocation system, are costly, require long lead times to deploy, have limited versatility, and are not reconfigurable.